Lips of an Angel
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: '"My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on." Hiccup looked into his bedroom from the bathroom and saw Heather watching in their bed "I guess we haven't…"' Modern AU: A HiccupxHeather, Hiccstrid and AstridxEret love square.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Lips of an Angel is like my favorite song, so I wanted to post a one-shot about it. And I also posted this on Tumblr so... yeah. I own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The TV was on, covering the eerie silence between the couple. The new roommates, Hiccup and Heather, sat in their apartment watching the eleven o'clock news. Hiccup was watching the news, while Heather was reading the newest romance novel. About 11:15, Hiccup's phone vibrated and he jumped.

"Don't be such baby Hiccup," stated Heather, not bothering to look up from her book

"Gee, love you to…" said Hiccup, with that sarcastic drawl that Astrid would love.

But Astrid isn't her, is she.

Hiccup looked at the caller id and saw **Astrid :) **staring back at his face. Well… what a coincidence.

"I, uh, have to take this…" Hiccup got out of bed and walked into the master bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom.

Hiccup answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey," he whispered

"Hey," Hiccup hears shifting and figures she's in bed. He smiles at the metal image of Astrid in bed, holding him close. "Why are you whispering?" Astrid asked, with a tiny laugh at the end

"Milady, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Hiccup hears Eret come into whatever room Astrid is in and ask who she's talking to. Astrid says 'no one', then Hiccup hears walking, and a door close.

"Sorry, Eret is driving me insane." Astrid laughed at little. "I'm in the hallway now. He thinks there's something going on…"

Hiccup kicked at the tile "Isn't there?"

Hiccup heard Astrid shrug "I dunno…"

"It's really good to hear you're voice." Hiccup smiled

"Same. I miss you so much."

"So have I."

Astrid bit her lip and leans against the wall "Hiccup," Hiccup shudders (in a good way) at Astrid saying his name "I don't love Eret."

"Don't say that Astrid…"

"But Hiccup, it's true. I miss you, I miss your cheesy texts telling me that you love me more than Toothless," Toothless was the black cat Hiccup saved from the humane society, and has three legs, just like how Hiccup has one and half legs. "I miss you holding me."

"You want to know something Astrid?"

"Yeah."

"My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on."

Hiccup looked into his bedroom from the bathroom and saw Heather watching TV in their bed

"I guess we haven't…" whispered Astrid "Hiccup, what happened with-" With HiccupAndAstrid? With them? With… everything?

"I don't know Astrid, I don't know…"

"Hiccup, honey! Late Night is on!" Hiccup hears Heather say

"Coming," He says to Heather. Into the phone he goes "Astrid, I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"Okay…"

* * *

The next night, Hiccup goes into the main floor bathroom and dials the all-too-familiar number.

"Hiccup?" says the angel on the other side of the phone line

"Astrid," Hiccup said, with a smile on his face and a sigh of relief

He hears shuffling and running, with a door slam. "Hey," he can _hear_ the smile in her voice, that's how well he knows this Angel.

"I miss you," he said

"Same here." Astrid sighed "Does Heather know you're talking to me?"

"No, does Eret know you're talking to me?"

"No," Astrid giggled "Isn't that what makes this exciting!"

"This is what makes it harder to stay faithful Astrid…"

"I know… Eret always wants to me to make dinner every night. It takes every part of me not to compare him to you but… it was nice when you made me dinner."

"I only made you dinner because I love you…"

"You said love." Pointed out Astrid

"Oh man, I-I…" damn it, it's out there. He said love.

"Don't worry. I love you to…"

The silence is awkward as the other person waits for the other to talk.

"Will this start a fight?" asked Hiccup

"No. Do you think Heather has a clue?"

"No…"

"Oh."

Hiccup leaned against the bathroom wall and sighed "Astrid, what are we doing?"

"I don't know Hiccup. I mean, I thought we broke up mutually. But now, every time I think about you and _her_, I get heart burn."

"I think that's jealously Milady."

He could feel Astrid's glare "I know what it is. But I'm not ready to admit it yet."

Hiccup sighed again "Astrid. You mean a lot to me, but we can't keep doing this…"

"I understand."

"Milady. Why are you calling this late?" He didn't mean it like 'Why are you calling at eleven at night?' he meant it like 'It's too late to change the past…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigh… I don't know anymore. I was listening to this song and I-**

**I hate Heather and Hiccup together, and I adore Eret and Astrid's **_**friendship**_**, but they can't be together. I'm usually pretty lenient on ships, but Hiccstrid is my first pairing that is actually **_**canon**_** in a long time, so I don't want to leave you guys on a bad note. **

**So… you guys asked, I delivered (too little too late I think… sorry) and here we are… **

**So, here you go, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Really, the store should be a safe place to be with your boyfriend, shouldn't it? Without having to run into your ex and his _girlfriend. _

Astrid still couldn't believe Hiccup ended their 'affair' (but, it really wasn't an _affair_, it was friends calling each other… and telling them how much she misses his stupid three legged cat and his face and his apartment.) a year ago, and successfully avoided her until now.

What she wasn't expecting was seeing a diamond on a very important finger on Heather's left hand.

Ugh.

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup, looking a little confused

"Hiccup!" Astrid jumped back (She might have tripped on a crack in the tile and Eret's strong arms held her up… stupid Eret.) "What are you doing here?"

_What are you doing here_? It's a public place, why can't he be here… idiot.

"We're shopping. His parents are coming into town for the wedding." On the word wedding, Heather flashed the ring in Astrid's face, like 'Haha bitch, he put a ring on it.'

"When is it?" Because he can't really be getting married, because he's _Hiccup_ and he once complained to her that he's never getting married. His parents went through a really bad divorce when he was in the third grade, and his father moved out.

Things like that can scar a person…

"Two weeks." Smiled Heather, her million dollar smile that Astrid would _love_ to punch off that rat face of hers.

And it's not _fair_. Her and Hiccup got engaged after a year, but when Astrid and Hiccup dated, for _five whole fucking years_, she didn't a diamond on her finger. Like, what the hell?

"Astrid, we need to go." Eret's voice filled the air as Astrid stared at Hiccup. He's engaged… _too Heather_.

What the hell?

"Yeah, we have to go. My dad will be at our house soon anyway." Said Hiccup, having the gull to stare at Astrid like she was the most beautiful thing in this world.

Stupid Hiccup.

"Tell him I say 'hi'."

_Tell him I say hi_? Astrid's a fucking idiot.

"Sure thing."

As Eret led Astrid one way, Hiccup led Heather the other way. As if on cue, Astrid looked back and saw Hiccup staring at her. Hiccup shook his head and turned his head.

Astrid bit her lip and looked forward.

* * *

Hiccup knew he should've stayed at home. Not like things at home were any better, but still.

"She looked at me like I was the devil himself!" Complained Heather, driving too slowly. Astrid would've been flipping off everyone in sight, as she driving like a manic home.

Do not think about Astrid. Do. Not. Think. About. Astrid.

"She looked like she was retaining water," Heather started up again "Didn't see look like she was retaining water?"

Who _asks _that kind of question? It was a trap wasn't. If he said no, Heather would kill him for looking at Astrid's body, if he said yes, Heather would be insulted and still kill for looking at Astrid's body. So, what the hell was the safest option?

"I- I don't know. I haven't seen her in a year."

Heather nodded and looked at the road. So… was he safe?

"Let's just get home okay?"

"Okay." Heather picked up his hand, but he didn't feel the spark he felt when Astrid did this.

* * *

The next day, Astrid was pulling out her keys, while texting. She locked her phone, at the same time it buzzed. She looked down and saw Hiccup's name.

She pressed talk and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked

"I need to see you."

"What?"

"I-I just need to see you. Can you met me at the park? Where we always used to meet?"

"Of course. Just let me get home. I have to feed Stormy, but I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Of course."

* * *

She's there in eight minutes, but Hiccup's already there, holding two coffees.

"Hey." She said, and he turned to her with a smile

And there's the beginning of the end…

* * *

Hiccup pushes Astrid against the wall, kissing her neck, surely leaving a mark that she'll have to cover with makeup, and she moves her head to the side.

"I have to go."

"No…"

"Heather's waiting."

Astrid pushes Hiccup away and stares at him "Really? Hiccup we're-"

"Dating other people. I should have never let it get this far… I'm sorry that I led you on but-"

"Whatever Hiccup… call me when you make up your mind."

And like all the times before, she's gone before he can blink.

* * *

Astrid unlocked the door and pushed it open, but it only opened a little bit. Why was the chain lock on there? She looked around and saw Ruff, her 'best friend' in Eret's shirt, and only that, walking around. She gasps and Ruff looks at her, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Astrid-!"

Astrid drops her keys as she turns on her heel to leave.

* * *

The two weeks before the wedding was too slow for Hiccup stand. Now it the day before it, Hiccup still didn't know what the hell he wants.

"Love?" He heard

Hiccup turns his head to see his mother leaning against the door frame. Hiccup was standing on his apartment's balcony, overlooking the city.

"Hey."

Valka walked over to him and stands next to him. "What's going on Love?"

Hiccup leans against the edge and sighs "How do I know if I'm doing the right thing?"

Valka leans against the edge, next to her only son. "Do you love Heather?"

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugs "I saw Astrid."

Valka smiles at her son "So the real reason comes out."

"I think I'm still in love with Astrid." Hiccup laughs bitterly "Damn it…"

"Hiccup, don't rush into anything you don't want to do."

Hiccup looks around, green eyes watering as he looks into his mothers' eyes. Something he always did as a child, but never realized how comforting it was until now "I don't know what to do." Hiccup sobs

"Oh Hiccup…" Val pulls Hiccup into her arms "It's okay, we can still cancel the wedding. It's not an uncommon thing to do…"

Hiccup pulls away and looks over the city again. Then, he knew what he wants. He looks at his mother, before saying "Tell Heather I'm sorry…" and running out the door.

* * *

Astrid washes her bed sheets for the umpteenth time in two weeks, trying to get rid of the 'Eret' smell. Hiccup was getting married tomorrow… he made his choice, now it was time to make hers.

So… what did she want?

She wants Hiccup… she wants Hiccup so bad it hurts.

Astrid clutches the sheet in her hands and buries her head in the sheets. Too ashamed to admit that she's _crying_.

Then the doorbell rings. Astrid looks up and wipes her face. _Pull yourself together. You don't need him_.

"One sec!" She calls, and running to the door.

When she opens the door, the last person that she expects is Hiccup, but there he is.

"I love you," His hair is wet, and he's panting, like he's been running a 3k marathon.

"What?"

"I've been thinking and I love you." He says

"It's been two weeks Hiccup."

"I know, and I've been an ass for not realizing it. I've been in love with since I was six and I saw you at the park, your hair in two braids instead of one, and pushed me down for giving you a flower."

Astrid closes her eyes and took a deep breath. She opens her eyes and stared into his green eyes.

"That's good, because I think I'm in love you to…"

"Wow, isn't that good."

"You talk too much, shut up and kiss me."

And so he does…

* * *

**This is too cute, it hurts…**


End file.
